What Would I Do Without You?
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Rating to be safe... LG story... R


A/N: Just an idea that came to me so I wrote it down... I may add to it later but only if you guys like it...Don't own anything. It's not my best work but I figured what the heck... anyway, reviews as well as flames are welcome... Just as long as you review, right??  
  
It seemed like just yesterday when they had started their freshman year of high school but now four years later Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were finally going to graduate high school.  
"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be here together at Hillridge High." Lizzie told her friends fighting back her tears.  
"That's not true." Gordo commented. "There's graduation still."  
"It's not the same." Miranda responded. "We won't be here everyday going to classes."  
"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing." Gordo laughed.  
"God, you are such a guy sometimes." Lizzie commented.  
"Amen to that. Hey, I'll see you guys in a little bit. I have to go talk to some people. Later." Miranda walked off leaving Gordo and Lizzie alone.  
"Hey cheer up." Gordo told Lizzie draping his arm across her shoulder.  
"I know I'm being really stupid but I don't know... It's going to be hard starting over in college. What if no one likes me? What if I don't fit in?" Lizzie questioned her best friends who always seemed to have all the answers.  
"Who cares what they say Lizzie?" Gordo answered. "Listen, you're a great person and if people don't see that then I say screw them all."  
Lizzie smiled, "Whatever am I going to do without you? My voice of reason... The go-to guy whenever I have a problem?"  
"Don't go getting all mushy on me now, McGuire. We've still got all summer." Gordo said referring to their numerous summer plans. "And I am making it my personal goal to make it the best ever."  
"That's why I love you so much... Hey Ethan." Lizzie started to leave Gordo at their lockers. "Bye Gordo!"  
"Yeah, now if only you really meant that." Gordo shook his head, whispering to himself.  
  
Flashback to sophomore year:  
"Gordo... I'm so glad you're here... I just really need to talk to someone." Lizzie had said crying into Gordo's shoulder.  
"What happened?" Gordo asked his best friend stroking her hair.  
"He broke up with me?" Lizzie answered.  
"What?" Gordo asked in surprise. He had not been expecting that particular response.  
"It was stupid and there was a huge fight and he said he never wanted to talk to me again." Lizzie cried some more.  
"Well, he's a moron... His loss, right?" Gordo had answered sincerely.  
"Gordo, what would I ever do without you?" Lizzie asked. "You're so good to me."  
"Well, I... uh..." Gordo stuttered.  
"What? What is it Gordo?" Lizzie had asked looking up at him.  
"It's just that I..." Gordo trailed off.  
"What? Come on... you can tell me anything." Lizzie told him. "What is it?"  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
Gordo thought back to that day as he played a song he had been writing on his guitar. His last day in high school had come and gone and everything was pretty much the same.  
"Sounds good. Any words yet?" Lizzie asked from the doorway.  
"Oh... I was just fooling around." Gordo put his guitar down. "What brings you here?"  
Lizzie shrugged. "Boredom. Mom and dad are gone so... I tried calling but no one answered."  
"Yeah, the rents are out of town again and I wasn't really paying attention." Gordo responded.  
"Oh... Well, I can't stay because Matt and Kendra are home alone and I don't want them to get any ideas... You wanna come over and keep me company? Please?" Lizzie asked.  
"Sure." Gordo stood up and started to follow her.  
"Bring your guitar." Lizzie told him handing him the case.  
Gordo did as he was told and fifteen minutes later they arrived at the McGuire house.  
"Hello! I don't even think so!" Lizzie shouted at her brother and his girlfriend who were making out heavily on the couch.  
"Yes mother." Matt teased his older sister eying her and Gordo. The siblings had gotten to become friends as they got older but he still hated it when she played the older sister role.  
"What are we watching?" Gordo asked making himself comfortable on the couch.  
"Oh... I don't know. Some movie." Matt answered. "I need a drink. Kendra, you want something?"  
"Sure... Whatever you have." Kendra answered.  
Matt looked at Lizzie. "Diet Coke, please and thank you."  
"I'll help you." Gordo said standing and following Matt into the kitchen.  
"So when are you going to make a move on my sister?" Matt asked Gordo casually.  
"What are you talking about?" Gordo asked grabbing four glasses from the cabinet.  
"Oh cut the B.S., Gordo. I figured it out a long time ago." Matt informed him laughing.  
"So?" Gordo questioned.  
"So when are you going to do something about it?" Matt asked.  
"You know, you and Kendra should really slow down a bit before you go too far... I mean you haven't yet right?" Gordo asked. He had always been like a big brother to Gordo.  
"No, we haven't. Not yet." Matt answered. "But you're changing the topic. So what's the answer?"  
"I don't know." Gordo answered looking out into the living room where Lizzie and Kendra were laughing about something on the TV. She looked up and caught his eye. She smiled and shook her head making a face. "I don't know."  
  
Flashback to previous summer:  
"David Gordon! Get that camera away from me!" Lizzie shouted covering her face with her arm. "I look horrible."  
"You look fine." Gordo laughed. "Say something to the camera."  
Lizzie got serious and stared directly into the lens. "I'm going to kill you if you don't get that camera away from me. I still love you though!"  
Gordo turned off the camera. "You're no fun."  
"I'm sorry. Maybe some other time when I have some make up on... People aren't allowed to see me without it." Lizzie had told him.  
"I'm seeing you right now without it." Gordo had reminded her.  
"Well, you're different." Lizzie answered. "You're Gordo."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gordo asked laughing.  
"It means... you don't care what I look like because you're my best friend and you would love me even if I weighed ten hundred pounds and had no hair." Lizzie answered grinning. "You'll always be stuck with me."  
"Well, I can think of worse people to be stuck with."  
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Lizzie and Kendra were talking and laughing over the movie. Lizzie glanced up and smiled at him. He grinned back.  
"So, you like him or what?" Kendra asked snapping Lizzie back into reality.  
"Who?" Lizzie asked surprised. "What are you talking about?"  
"Duh, Gordo of course." Kendra answered.  
"What!? Oh, no... Not like that. I mean he's my best friend so... no of course not." Lizzie told Kendra thinking about her and Gordo's relationship. She whispered under her breath, "At least, I don't think so..."  
  
Flashback to freshman year:  
"Can you believe that Gordo and Rachel are together?" Miranda had asked Lizzie in amazement of Gordo going out with one of the most popular girls in school.  
"I think it's great... just peachy." Lizzie answered sarcastically pasting a smile on her face.  
"What?" Miranda had asked confused.  
"Think about it Miranda... He's going to start hanging out with all her friends and turn all 'popular' and forget all about me and you." Lizzie had answered.  
"No he won't." Miranda stated. "This is Gordo after all. Maybe you're just jealous."  
"Jealous of what?" Lizzie asked laughing.  
"Well, if you would just drop the denial shit you'd open your eyes and know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Wow... I can't believe we're actually here... That we're actually graduating." Lizzie whispered to her two best friends as they walked through the empty hallway of Hillridge High for the last time.  
"I can... it's been a long four years." Miranda answered.  
"Not really... They went too fast." Gordo stopped walking. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you... I got a call from the film school and well, they've accepted me for their summer program."  
"That's great. Congratulations..." Miranda answered giving him a hug.  
Lizzie was not nearly as excited for him. "When do you leave?"  
"In two days." Gordo whispered.  
"So all of our plans..." Lizzie started.  
"I'm sorry, Lizzie. But I have to take this opportunity..." Gordo tried to tell her but she dodged into the girls' restroom to avoid him. He sighed and looked at Miranda. "What do I do now?"  
"Follow her." Miranda answered giving him a push. "Good luck. I'll meet up with you in awhile."  
"Lizzie, come on talk to me!" Gordo said walking into the bathroom.  
"Gordo! You can't be in here!" Lizzie told him through tears.  
"Well, I don't care. What are they going to do? Expel me from graduation?"  
Lizzie turned to look at him and laughed suddenly at the whole situation. Gordo was confused at first but soon joined in.  
"I'm really going to miss you Gordo." Lizzie whispered her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm going to miss you too." Gordo told her. "Lizzie, before we go out there... there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked looking up at him.  
"I think... It's just..." Gordo searched for the words. "I love you, Lizzie..."  
Lizzie stared at him in shock. She said nothing but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gordo was surprised by the gesture but soon returned the kiss. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Gordo finally spoke, "What would I do without you?" 


End file.
